Home
by CucumberPickles
Summary: A Blitzkrieg Boy tries to figure out the meaning of a home and family. ONESHOT, NO ROMANCE


My first story concerning the Blitzkrieg Boys. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Beyblade series.

* * *

The roar of the fans' cheers filled my ears even before we had exited the plane. Ian met us inside the airport and yelled something inaudible. He soon realized that we couldn't hear his words over the fans' applaud and followed us outside. The noise was just about unbearable.

The fans' cheer grew louder as we gave them smiles and shouts of joy. It was strange. But, it felt good. It almost felt supporting to know how many people actually cared for us. _Almost_. I understand now why Tyson and the other bladers, especially the All-Stars, enjoyed the attention of their fans. It got you all excited from the bottom up. I always ignored all the fans, but not today. Today's an exception. Tomorrow I'll go back to being the uncaring blader, but that's tomorrow. Today I rejoice.

_Boris is defeated. Boris is defeated. Boris is defeated. Boris is defeated… _That's the only thought running through my head. It's the only thing that I think and it wasn't until Spencer spoke to me that I realized that our setting had changed. We were inside an apartment, a gift from Mr. Dickinson and others from the Board. A gift. A _home_.

The first _real_ home. I looked around the apartment and tried to take it all in. It was real nice of Mr. Dickinson to provide us with this, but I didn't like it. I could tell from the facial expressions of the others that they didn't like it either. We take care of and provide for ourselves. Gifts were uncommon to us.

" We could just tell Mr. Dickinson that we don't need anything from him," Ian spoke up. The rest of us nodded in reply. We _don't _need anything. We were taught to survive on our own accord. We don't need _any_ help from _anyone_.

Or… Do we?

I got up and walked outside. The others didn't seem to notice. After wandering about for awhile, I found myself in front of the Abbey. There were still some kids milling about the place. I didn't know that they still hanged out here. I mean, this was where they were deprived of their freedom and childhood! Where they weren't given a human's acknowledgement! What were they still doing here?

As I walked past some of them, out of instinct they cowered and seemed to shrink away. Frowning slightly, I glanced over at one of them. A small boy of about eleven or twelve years of age. He yelped and attempted running away.

" Stop! Where do you think you're going?" I found myself barking- a habit.

My voice seemed to bounce off the walls. I noticed that all forms of activity had stopped. The other children became quiet and stood at attention, almost like back in the days. The boy had stopped running and stood there, trembling.

" I…I wasn't going anywhere…" I heard him stammer.

Out of impulse, I strode over to him and grabbed his collar. " Liar!" I yelled. And then, I caught myself. I was… I was acting like how Boris or Voltaire would.

I closed my eyes shut and let go of the boy. He fell to the ground with a _thud _and lay there whimpering. Opening my eyes, I glanced at the other children. Still at attention, not paying much attention to the crying boy.

It was as if nothing had ever changed. As if… As if Boris was defeated and was still here. As if we were still the Demolition Boys. As if… As if we were still under their power…

I clenched my teeth together and formed my hands into fists. How was it that their presence was still felt, still here, still ruling over us- even when they no longer have the power? How was it that we were still afraid? Afraid that they might come back and take over again? Afraid that we would once more have to afflict pain and torture on the others? How was it, that even though we had won, it still felt like we had lost? What was it that made us so insecure? What made us weak?

The boy saw my fists and screamed, covering his head for protection. What made us this way? Why were these children so afraid of us? What had we done to get to this point? Was there any way that this could change?

Sighing, I lifted the boy onto his feet. He gasped and looked at me in surprise. The others saw it as well and showed similar reactions. Some even broke their position and gaped at me. When I looked over in their direction, however, it was as if the children suddenly remembered who I was and all snapped back into attention. I could see a couple of trembling and whimpering children. It made me sick.

I frowned and walked over to one of the boys standing in attention. I stared at him and he tried hard to avoid my gaze. At last, he gave way and sniffled-afraid. Of what? Was I that intimidating? Did these children really fear me that much? Why? What did I do to them? Some of them I never saw until now, yet they too were frightened by me.

" Why are you crying?" My own voice shocked me. I didn't realize it was me speaking.

Cold silence followed. My words seemed to linger in the air. He had stopped making noise, yet tears were still flowing down his face. His lips quivered and he fell to the ground. He cried, and all the while he looked up at me in fear, trying to stop himself, trying to stop the tears. It was sickening to watch him try to stop his flow of tears. It was sickening to see him trying to look stronger. It was sickening to see him terrified by me.

And I understood why.

I stood there and watched him cry. After awhile, I left him and walked over to another boy. This boy kept looking ahead, forcing himself to look beyond me. I stood there, staring at him. The sounds of the other boy crying finally diminished.

" Why are you scared by me?" I kept my gaze steady on him. I wanted to see his true response, his eyes.

They widened slightly at my question. They revealed to me confusion and fear.

" I am not afraid of you, sir," came the reply. The eyes told me otherwise.

" Then let me ask you this question… What are you still doing here?" I choked slightly on my words and breathed in deeply, trying to calm my emotions.

He looked up at me, trying to figure out if I was tricking him or not. I could see how he was trying to come up with a answer that I would like. An answer that I would've found acceptable when Boris and Voltaire were still in control.

" My loyalties lie with Biovolt. I will never abandon Biovolt."

My heart sank into my stomach when I heard those words. I felt dizzy when I saw several of the other children nod their heads in agreement. Why?

" Isn't Biovolt no more? Last time I checked, Boris and Voltaire no longer have any power over you," I swept my eyes over the other boys as I spoke. " What are you still doing here?"

The children looked at each other and whispered amongst themselves. One finally looked up at me and asked in a small voice, " Then… Are we free? We no longer have to stay here?"

I looked at him and answered. " Yes. Yes, you are all free. Go back to where you came from. Forget about Biovolt. You don't have to trouble yourselves over this anymore."

I expected a cheer of some sort from these boys. A cheer, a smile, anything that represented happiness. Instead, they became downhearted and looked at each other in confusion. Some started to cry and others sank down into the snow where they lay weeping.

" What's wrong? Why are you crying?" I asked in frustration.

The one nearest to me looked up at me through tears.

" Where are we to go? Biovolt is the only home we ever had… I don't remember any other home. I don't know how to live anywhere else. Biovolt is the only home I ever had… Where do I go? What do I do?" He asked me in a trembling voice. The other boys cried out in agreement.

They have no other home. Boris and Voltaire were the only ones who gave them a home. They have no other place to go. They have no other family. How are they supposed to live? What are they supposed to live off of? They don't remember how normal life is supposed to be. Biovolt is the only life they ever had. How were they supposed to forget? How do they start anew? How? How? How?

I looked around at them, not wanting to believe. How had everything come down to this? How was it that Boris had succeeded in ruining their lives even while defeated? How? What was I supposed to do?

I leaned against a wall for support and slid down to sit in the snow. Running my hand through my hair, I could feel tears starting to form in my eyes. Tears that I never shed. Tears that I never showed to anyone. Tears that were kept bottled up inside me the whole time since I was a child. Tears that I didn't believe in.

Out of frustration, I slammed my fist into the wall behind me. It came back bloody. I didn't care. I realized now how terribly successful Boris was. How terribly successful he was whether or not he won or lost. How terribly successful he was in making our lives miserable. How terribly successful he was in ruining our lives.

A shadow blocked the sun from my face and forced me to look up. It was Tala. He looked down at me and at my bloodied hand and nodded in understanding. He came over and sat down heavily in the snow next to me.

" It's sickening, isn't it?" He asked.

I didn't even have to look to know what he meant. The cries of the children weren't as loud as before, but they were still there. They were still crying out in confusion and in fear. Fear of the unknown.

I nodded my head in agreement. I couldn't say anything-I was too choked up to say anything. I was forcing myself to hide the tears. I was forcing myself to keep a straight and uninterested face. I was surprised when I looked over at Tala.

He was allowing his tears to flow freely down his face. He looked over at me and didn't even bother to wipe his tears away. I frowned slightly when I saw this. Why was he crying?

Tala's smart. He looked away and back at the wailing children. " Biovolt took my family away from me. I was an orphan, true. But I still held onto my memories of my parents. I still treasured and cherished them. Until Biovolt told me something I had forgotten about my parents. They reminded me that my parents had deserted me; my mother first and then my father. They reminded me that my parents no longer treasured or cherished _their _memories of _me_. Biovolt took away with them what little I had left."

He looked over at me, his piercing blue eyes hiding what emotion he felt inside. " Biovolt probably did the same to them. They're crying 'cause they don't know who to turn to."

Tala stood up, his tears frozen against his skin. He swept his eyes over the crying kids once more before he walked away and left me alone with my thoughts and eighty crying kids. The noise… It shouldn't be this way… They shouldn't be crying. They shouldn't be…

I felt pressure against my chest and didn't understand. What was this new feeling? This feeling that made me want to cry and lean against my… my mother? What was this feeling? Why did it make me feel so lost and alone? As if there was no one who could understand? Why was it that I was feeling this way? This feeling of being lost and losing?

I didn't care any longer whether or not I cried. I yelled out in misery and let the tears flow from me. The boys saw me and were frightened. Frightened that I, even I, could cry, and joined me in my grief. I heard some of the boys cry out for their mothers and joined in their cry inwardly.

Mother… Father… From what I knew, mother was a teenager when she became pregnant with me. She abandoned me after I was born in front of the Abbey, thinking it was an orphanage. I don't know anything about father. I remember how Biovolt always tortured me by reminding me that I was an unwanted child. That I never really was loved. That my parents didn't even know who I was. That my parents didn't even care whether or not I died.

I looked up at the sky, emptied of my tears. I could feel my face pull as the tears slowly froze on my face. I breathed in deeply, wheeling when the cold air hurt my lungs. Looking around me, I noticed how most of the boys had ceased crying as well. Some of them looked up at me, their eyes showing admiration. For what? For crying? For showing that I was a victim like them?

I sighed and turned to leave. A shout stopped me.

" Wait!"

It was the boy that I had frightened in the beginning.

" What about us? What do we do?"

Turning back, I gazed at everyone and everything. The red-eyed boys, the dark and forlorn Abbey, the snow starting to fall again… I turned back and continued to walk, saying over my shoulder, " Don't worry. I'll get help."

It was weird. Here I was, helping other people. I, who was known to be cold hearted and ruthless, was going to help these boys. I chuckled to myself. It was ironic. Somehow, Boris was able to create and destruct me as well.

Upon reaching a phone booth, I quickly punched in some numbers.

" Hello?" Came the voice from the other end. The voice that I needed to hear and trusted the most at that moment.

" Mr. Dickinson, this is Bryan. I would like to ask you a favor…"

* * *

Yeah... So, how was it? It was an experiment to see how well I could do the Blitzkrieg Boys' characteristics. Please tell me what you think!


End file.
